Miracles Happen
by loveandneverlookback
Summary: JD AU. Jenny isn't sick! Shes pregnant and her and Jethro are in hiding! But will the team stop Svetlana before she gets to their newborn daughter? Very,very good! Jibbs, hints of Tiva and McAbby!
1. The shack

**Here is my new story which has a lot to do with judgement day.....**

**Disclamier: NOT MINE SADLY!!**

**Need to know: Jenny isn't sick and she is 8 months pregnant with Gibbs kid at this time. They are hidden away in an old shack somewhere behind Deckers diner using it as a safe house until the team kills Svetlana.**

* * *

Faster than she thought they were gone. She was 8 months pregnant and riding on the back of a motorcycle in the desert. Enjoyable!

They were running away from heavily armed gunmen hired by a french op Svetlana to kill them.

Unfortunately for the gunmen she had Jethro and she wasn't on her terms or his gonna let them kill her baby or take it and do ungodly things to it .

Her main focus had to be on the baby which was hard when you were going to be spending the last month of your pregnancy in a hot desert shack which was to an extent ready and stocked to make sure she made it through those months alive and if it came to that give birth right there.

It was not on any terms enjoyable.

The rounded a corner and saw the brush that hid the ramshackle shack that would now house her.

They drove closer until they were there. Wow she said not even caring to ask for help as she hopped off of the motor cycle and flung open the beaten door.

Inside was such a different story than they outside. The agency money really did a good job.

A makeshift kitchen to the left and a small table also to the left in the loft was the bedroom with a small bathroom beside it. Under the loft was the couch TV and a seperate door to a room which probably held all the supplies.

" Wow! This so not what I expected this to be like" she said in awe of the room.

" We did good did we?" he asked her trying to hide a sly smile.

" Yeah you did but what if I have the baby what then how would we stay here then." she asked him.

"Jen I have you covered" he said and the took her to a small door in the wall which before she had presumed to be a door to nowhere.

"What?" she asked.

He opened up the door and her heart melted. He had thought of everything.

Boxes and boxes of baby stuff stacked in neat rows lined the room.

" Jethro" she said "you do think of everything"

and then she kissed him.

* * *

**Short chapter but the nxt one will be longer and will have a little more team in it and some Svetlana and co. lines. As always review and I will update soon!**


	2. In flames

**Authors note: Disclamier, disclaim,disclaimed!!!! **

**Any way its great to write this chapter as it feels like ideas are bursting out of my brain and into my fingers as I type!!!! =P**

* * *

After a quick lunch in the small kitchen they started to realize how grave their situation really was.

Decker's diner had been set on fire. Svetlana wanted no chance or trace of anything left. Which meant whatever insurance policy there was she had figured out and managed to destroy it before anyone else got the chance.

"jethro" jenny managed to say as she watched in horror the one place she was a half an hour ago blaze.

" how in the world did she manage that? she has only had an hour or so?" Jenny said

" she works fast i guess" Gibbs replied.

But secretly it affected him too. She only had an hour and this wasn't a simple fire she managed to find the clue,decode it and get things in place for it to burn all without knowing if they were still inside or not.

"too fast" Jenny said and she walked away.

* * *

"McGee we have a job to do! A responsibility to Jenny! We have to protect her and Gibbs and there baby and everyone at home and... and us!" Tony said

"I understand" McGee said.

"Gibbs will be at the meeting place in a half an hour to talk we have to be there and ready to endure whatver he throws at us." Tony said to him.

" Now good get in the car and lets go handle this because every day that comes it gets to be a graver situation." he said.

20 minutes later...

" Gibbs great your here" Ziva said practically flying out of the car and onto the pavement.

She stopped when she realized his facial expression.

"Boss whats wrong?" McGee asked coming up behind her.

" Is it Jenny?" Tony asked from behind him.

"No thank good its not Jenny or the baby thank god." he said

" svetlana got to the diner she figured out the insurance policy and set the place on fire." he said and he saw Ziva wince.

"Oh god" Tony said almost in pain from the thought.

" So I need you guys to figure out what that policy was and what Svetlana wants with it" Gibbs said and with a nod of the head he was off.

* * *

**Ok I lied maybe not as long but I want this to be longer so I went back and broke up some chapters so hopefully a few will come sooner.**

**Anyway next up Abby and Jenny talk over the computer and trouble is heading for Ziva.**

**A little McAbby will spice up the next chapter.**

**I have to work on some one-shots and make headway with Sara's Story sooo......**

**REVIEW I loooove them!!!**

**:=D**


	3. Don't call me mister

**Soo completely sorry this took forever i had to many ideas in my head! LOL**

**Svetlana will be in this chapter if only for a second!!! **

**Disclamer: Not mine but just wait all the Jibbs fans will ban together and take over. Ha ha ha ha :+)**

****

Ok here we go.......

* * *

* * *

"Jethro?" jenny called as her came in the hidden back door of the shack.

"Huh" he replied

" hitmen" " svetlana's hitmen thats what we need info on" she said

While he was gone somehow she slipped into director mode. She had her glasses on and was fidgeting with what paperwork she had.

" jen for the last time the team has it covered." he said trying to be reassuring.

" i just want to be helpful." she said

" jen you are always helpful." he said

" yeah right mister!"

"c'mon you know i don't like being called mister." he said

" its my secret weapon _mister_" she said

" Okay your pissed what do you want?" he said

" To not feel constant danger to be abled to something and to not put my baby in harm." she begged

He hugged her close.

" I'm sorry baby that can't happen." he said regretfully.

* * *

" Is the place burnt?" Svetlana asked into her phone.

" yes" her head hitmen replied

"per-fect" she said wiping sweat off her brow.

" where is the oshimada?" she asked again

" in t- he f-lames" he said

" g-ood i finally god damn got them

* * *

**Finally! I got a chapter up. Expect one tommorrow too even if its short i know this one certainlly was....**

* * *

**REVIEW P-L-E-A-S-E!!!!**


	4. To the desert

**As I promised another chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine =)**

* * *

" Jethro?" Jenny asked the next morning.

No one was in Gibbs place the next morning in bed.

"A letter?" Jenny said flipping over an envolope. She pulled out the letter inside the envolope and smiled as she read it.

_Dear Jenny,_

_I have to go meet the team today._

_I'll be back by noon please don't go outside._

_I'll pick up your favorite burger take some time and put together the baby room._

_Love ya both, _

_Jethro_

" Sweet burgers!" Jenny said hopping out of bed and already looking forward to noon.

After she was showered and dressed she walked into the baby room.

" I have a lot of work to do" she said surveying the room. It was already painted a pale pink and the crib was together but that was it.

She spent most of the morning disinfecting the room and organizing clothes and stocking shelves since she wasn't sure how long they'd be there.

Putting decorations on the walls , hanging curtains and putting on sheets.

"wow this place looks great" Gibbs said coming up behind her.

Before Jenny turned around her face lit up.

" I smell burgers!" she said spinning around

She ran over to him and stole the bag from his grip.

"Mine!" she declared childishly

She turned on her heels and ran to the kitchen.

She peeled into her burger and instantly looked happier.

" Okay Jethro we have things to discuss" she said after a few seconds of silence.

" Like what?" he asked

" How I am going to escape this place." she said

* * *

" Probie answers now!" Tony said coming up and slamming a file on her desk.

" Okay Tony well Svetlana made a call about an hour ago." he said tapping away at his keyboard.

" To who McGee?" Tony demanded.

" Her head hitman Hesther." he answered

Tony glared at him.

" ......relax I have more" he said

"like what?" he asked a little calmer.

" she made they call 30 yards from where Gibbs and the director are hiding." McGee said

" this isn't good..... grab your gear!" Tony said

" where are we going?" Ziva asked

" to the desert!" Tony yelled and they left.

* * *

**Okay I have to include all NCIS characters in this story sooo Abby and Ducky will be in these next few and we are gonna see a baby soon! But not for at least 4 chapters!**

**Something to look forward to....**

**BYE!!! **


	5. Taking Lee

Abby and ducky talk in this! They make a decision for the team.

**Disclamier: **

Not MINE but someday i WILL own NCIS LOL

* * *

"Ducky!" Abby shouted walking into autopsy.

" Yes my dear?" he asked never looking up from the corpse he was examining.

She flinged her keys onto the examining table.

" We need to get to Gibbs house!" she said laying down on the table

" Why?" he asked

" You know these things are comfortable I should get one for my spare room." she said laying back

" Okay remind me to never stay with you and again why?" he asked again

" be-cause duck-y gibbs told me too we have to get a file to him and we are incharge of getting it." she said flipping off of the table.

" i hate to burst your goth bubble my dear but uh shouldn't we bring an agent?" he asked sewing up his corpse

" well ofcourse _my dear _thats why we are going with Lee" she said

"Lee?" he asked

" Lee" she said with a smile and a nod

* * *

" Camera"

" check"

" gun"

" check"

" flashlight"

"check"

" Ziva?"

"check"

Tony, McGee and Ziva were checking off there mental list as they prepared to watch the shack from there hideout.

" Personal why are we in a camoflauged tree?"Ziva asked

" Its cover.. duh " Tony said

" In Israel we didn't hide we just approached." she said acting as if that would work.

" Ziva we can't get ourselve shot or Jenny's baby shot" McGee said

"Great but we have a new problem guys" Tony said

" What?" McGee asked curious

" Them" he said pointing

* * *

_**Being Summer WAY more chapters will be posted and a major plot will evolve.**_

**_So realize my name changed and I hope you can find me !_**

**_=)_**


	6. Dead or Alive?

**_N/A: Ahhhh Next chapter after this one we find out whats in Gibbs special box this is a Svetlana/Jibbs chapter sooo...ENJOY! =)_**

* * *

" Jen you can't escape that would ruin it all and put you in harms way" Gibbs said panicking

" Jethro relax I can't possiblely survive out here alone and I wouldn't risk it." she said

" I stay neutral in here locked in prison." she said rolling her eyes

" Look Jen we'll do something special for dinner tonight but I have to go out now and collect Svetlana's

whereabouts" he said getting up to and getting ready to leave.

" Jethro, don't worry about me really I'll be fine" she said with a smile. " I plan on finishing that room" she said

" See there Jenny I know with a plan." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Bye Jethro." she said

After he left she went to the baby's room and started to put the finishing touches on the room.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know if they are dead or alive?" Svetlana hissed to Hesther over the phone.

" I mean when we went to check the remains of the diner there were no human remains." he said

" Damn it! She was pregnant so her body would stand out. Check it again and again" she said getting even more pissed.

" I have guys checking around the diner for remains that birds could have dragged off." he said

" Good Hesther because if they made it out alive I'll have your head!" she shouted and slammed her phone shut.

" Damn it!" she mumbled

* * *

When Jenny finished the room she was amazed at her transformation of the room.

" Shower" she said and went up stairs to get a quick shower.

She looked out the windows and sighed. Even for a desert it looked refreshing.

When she was finished as soon as she went down stairs.

He had just come home.

" What did you bring me?" she asked remembering there prior conversation.

"Freedom" he said

" You brought me freedom?" she asked wondering

"Yep get ready we leave in 10 minutes" he said

She smiled


	7. Boxes and Something is Wrong

_**N/A: Baby is coming soon and more of a clear storyline is devoloping... ENJOY! =)**_

* * *

"Who are they?" Ziva asked looking down at the men scouring the ground.

" I don't know Ziva why don't you go ask them" Tony snapped

She ignored him and kept on talking " They appear to look for something" she said looking through her binoculars.

"Stay still they are armed and I do not want to be caught." McGee whispered

"Relax McGoop we are very camoflauged" Tony said

" Guys look! They found something!" Ziva said pointing.

* * *

"Unlock the door Agent Lee" Ducky said

" This is so exciting I feel like a cop although if we didn't have permission it would be more like breaking and entering!" Abby said

" Focus Abby" Lee said turning the key in the lock.

"Okay! Gosh Lee live a little!" Abby said

" Ladies lets just get this box." Ducky said pushing past the girls and going upstairs.

" Gibbs' house is creepy without him in it..." Lee said following Ducky

" Gibbs! Gibbs is not creepy!" Abby said

" Ladies I found it" Ducky said breaking through the shouting.

" Lets open it!" Abby said

" We can't he'll know" Lee said

" Oh...yeah like you never wondered about Gibbs' secrets!" Abby said grabbing the box.

" If your going to open it then just open it" Ducky said

" Okay here goes" Abby said opening the lid.

* * *

" Thank you Jethro" Jenny said leaning up and kissing him.

They were on a walk behind the shack. The opposite way of the diner. Behind some big rocks and out of the way they ate dinner as a picnic. Except Jenny felt wierd.

" The dinner was delicious but we better head home" she said getting ready to stand up.

She couldn't her back hurt alot.

"Jethro help me get up" she said.

When he tried to help her she went into pain.

" Jethro something is wrong" she said falling back into the picnic blanket.

Then her face twisted in pain.

* * *

_**Ahh don't kill me cliffhanger...**_

**_TBC Baby coming and some happier chapters.. =)_**


	8. Oh no

_****_

Baby is coming! Enjoy and review

* * *

"Its stuff from his past" Abby said sifting through Gibbs things.

" Him and Jenny!" Lee said picking up a photo of them at the Eiffel Tower.

" Paris...they met in Paris" Ducky said.

" Whatever is in this junk must be important." Abby said

" We need to get it to them!" she said

" Okay here is what we do get it to NCIS put it in next day shipping and get to the team" Ducky said

" Good now lets get outta here!" Lee said for the first time happy.

* * *

" we are almost there" Gibbs said out of breath. Running while carrying a pregnant lady at his age was taking a toll.

" Jethro its not that bad I've been shot before I can handle pain." she said trying to reassure him

" You suck at lieing" he said. " Look Jen, we are here." he said going in the back of the shack and putting her on the couch.

" Okay figure out how to get the team here...and...Jethro my water hasn't broke" she said the horror in her face clear.

" Jen I can't leave you not when your in pain and Svetlana is on the prowl." he said

" Jethro, I don't care go for them" she said " I can pull Svetlana's plug at any time I am the director and... damn it! Jethro just get them" she shouted but he was already gone.

* * *

_**TBC baby is coming... " a little angel" =)))**_


	9. Dislocated

_**N/A: Gibbs and Jennys baby is in danger...or so it may seem ... enjoy =)**_

* * *

Less than 10 minutes later the door flew open and Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Tony ran in.

" Jenny what happened?" Ziva asked her.

'' I don't know my water hasn't broke so its not labor." she said parnoid.

" Okay Tony McGee try to get a hold of headquarters that we need to get them to a hospital" Gibbs said

" Jen, can you stand?" Gibbs asked.

" See thats the thing its my leg I might have dislocated it trying to stand I don't think I am having the

baby it has to be something else." she said

" Oh" Ziva said thinking

" Boss!" McGee called " What" Gibbs answered

" We can't get a helicopter in here without giving us away" Tony said

"Damn it!" Gibbs said frustrated " Okay get a video conference with Ducky" he told McGee and Tony

" On it boss!" they said in synch.

" Jethro" Jenny quietly said

" What Jen?" he asked worried coming up beside her.

" Jethro.. I am only 8 months pregnant I can't have the baby yet its at least 4 weeks early." she said worriedly

* * *

"What do you have Hesther , what did you find?" Svetlana asked from the site of the dinner.

" We found a bit of burned rubber yards behind the diner but thats it" he replied

"Thats all?" she said angrily

" Svetlana, why would tire tracks be back there?" he asked

" You let me ask the questions Hesther but it is odd, but its a public desert it could be any motorist"

she said annoyed

" Watch closely tommorrow if they made it out alive they are still around." she said and then climbed into her SUV and left.

* * *

" Duck what do we do?" Gibbs asked.

"well from what I can see Jenny's leg is dislocated and needs to be re-located" Ducky said

" Well... how do we put it back in place?" Jenny asked

" Well my dear its easy to put in place but there are some major issues'' he said

" Like?" Gibbs asked

" Well when its popped back into place the shock of a major incident will cause you to go into labor." he said

"Oh..'' Jenny started

"Let me finish, and its early but not to early to have the baby so thats fine but there is anyother issue." he said

" Which is?"Ziva asked

" That when you push your leg muscles strain and your leg needs to be bent... if you just dislocated it it will get dislocated again" he said

" So what do you want to do?" Ducky asked

* * *

**_TBC baby is born next chapter and Svetlana has a hunch...uh oh _**


	10. Gibbs' baby Girl

_****_

Finally the birth of my Jibbs baby :+) ahhhhh!

* * *

" Can't I just have the baby and then let it get dislocated and re-locate it?" Jenny asked

" You can but it will hurt if it dislocates during the birth but it can be set back into place." he answered

" One more question Duck, how long will I need to stay off my feet?" Jenny asked

" Well the same amount of time it takes to recover from childbirth and a day or so" Ducky replied

" Okay Duck, collect your thoughts about how to do this , and give me and Jethro a chance to talk" she said orderly

" Ziva...Tony... McGee I had Abby use her techno- thingy and to send a list of things to collect you'll need." Ducky said calling them over

Gibbs went to Jenny's side. " Don't worry Jethro I trust Ducky" she said and kissed him.

" It'll be fine" she assured half heartedly. " I promise" she said

" Okay Jenny we have what we need are you ready to do this?" Ziva asked leading Tony in with an armful of things.

" I'm ready" she said taking a deep breath.

* * *

" now!" Abby shouted

" there having the baby now!" she said excitedly

" so it would seem" Lee said

" oh my gosh we have to tell everyone!" shouted joyfully and started to jump up and down.

"Abbs you have to be quiet" Lee said

"I feel like I am talking to a child" Lee muttered

" Hey! I am not a child, but hey Lee have a little excitement" Abby said smiling

" look Abby he is starting" Lee said pointing towards the screen

* * *

"We need to make plans" Svetlana said taking out a piece of paper

" for what?" Hesther said

" In case they made it out alive" she said sneering

" You act tough as nails Svet, but your not" hesther said

" Don't risk your well-being trying to figure me out" she said a tad calmer.

" I'm not but I don't see why if they are as we know dead" he asked

" I feel it, we need to have a plan" she said

* * *

" Push! Jen push!" Ziva yelled

Jenny's water had broke a half an hour ago and they finally were getting close to having the baby.

"Take it easy though my dear lets see if we can get at least one good push before it dislocates" Ducky said

Tony and McGee stood in the corner thinking how gross it was. Gibbs and Ziva were trying to deliver the baby.

" Good Jenny it didn't dislocate try again" Ducky said

She pushed and theJenny's leg popped out again.

" Oh.." McGee said wincing

" jen how are you holding up?" Gibbs asked

" It hurts like hell and I am sweating like crazy but lets finish this job" she said

* * *

20 minutes later...

" She is my beautiful baby girl" Jenny said holding her little baby girl.

Jenny's leg had been reset and wrapped in gauze and they baby was delivered safely.

Even though it was early she was healthy.

" Meet your daddy" she said and handed her to Gibbs.

" Jenny...she is wonderful and everything I every wanted she is so beautiful" he said rattling on wonderful things as he was mesmerized.

" One thing though" Jenny said

"She needs a name" she said

* * *

_**TBC**_


	11. Sarah Kelly

**_My Gibbs baby! Awwww! =)_**

**_

* * *

_**

"She is a beautiful baby" Ziva said holding the sleeping baby.

" But she still needs a name" Tony added

" Dinozzo! Shut up!" Gibbs said

" No,no he is right she does need a name we can't just keep calling her baby" Jenny said taking the baby from Ziva.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked

"Yeah Jen" Gibbs said quietly

" Her middle name can be Kelly" she said

" Thank you Jen" he said kissing the top of her head.

" Whats her first name gonna be?" McGee asked

" Uh Jethro what do you like?" Jenny asked

" Well Jen I always liked...Sarah '' he said

" Thats pretty Jethro Sarah Kelly Gibbs I love it" Jenny said smiling

" Jen, Jethro I have to go but I like to tell she is an angel" Ducky said

" Bye Ducky" they all said in unison

The screen shut off.

" Okay guys you might as well get comfortable you can stay here tonight" Jenny said

" Jethro please just carry me to the loft I am exhausted" Jenny said holding the baby

"We'll take Sarah with us she can sleep up there with us" Jenny said

" Goodnight everyone" Ziva and Tony said

* * *

" whats your plan?" Hesther asked late at night

" to kill them point blank" she said

"the oshimada will pay" she whispered

* * *

_**TBC =) It was short but it was just a filler chapter so hope you enjoyed next chapter will be up on Tuesday! Happy 4th of July everyone!**_


	12. Morning Time

**__**

=) I am back after my 4th of July break...I am gonna try some one shots sooo wait a day or so for update again=)

**_

* * *

_**

The next morning everyone slowly awoke. Jenny and Gibbs first.

"Hey beautiful" he said kissing her forehead.

"Goodmorning Jethro" she said turning her head and smiling at him.

" How do you feel?" he asked her. " Well my leg is sore but I can handle that" she said sitting up and propping her leg on a pillow

"My miracle baby" she said leaning over and scooping up Sarah.****

" She is wonderful" he said smiling at her.

" Well she needs her rest" Jenny said laying her back down in her cradle.

" we might as well get up though" she said

* * *

" Ziva?" McGee asked

"Shut up McGee I am awake?" Ziva said walking up behind him and scaring him.

" god Ziva" Tony said walking up beside her

" did you have to wake up poor little McGee?" he asked snickering

" Wait... how long have you two been awake?" McGee asked

" Long enough to know you snore" Ziva answered

" So come McSleepy we need to go report to Gibbs" Ziva said and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Ziva! What are you doing you can't go up there!" McGee and Tony said together.

"The boss and the bosses boss are up there" McGee said

" And they may... you know..." Tony said

" Guys, she gave birth yesturday they are NOT having sex, especially when we are right here"

Ziva said and before they could respond she went up the ladder.

"What is she doing" McGee said and they followed her up.

" Good morning Officer David" Jenny said

" good morning" Ziva said and looked around

Jenny and Gibbs were dressed Jenny in sweats but dressed none the less. The loft was spotless and they were getting ready to go down the ladder.

" Guys its nice of you to come up but lets just talk altogether down there." Gibbs said

* * *

_**Nice little chapter I think so review!=)**_


	13. Plans

I'm Back... I took a little break due to writers block (can you believe it with this story

**!) **

_**=)

* * *

**_

_**" **_I love pancakes!" Tony said shoveling them into his mouth.

" Okay calm down Tony" Ziva said taking away his plate.

" Syrup?" McGee asked

"Guys ... I hate to break up your little fun but um... I'd like to get to DC again sometime soon and Svetlana has to go"

Jenny said turning the attention to herself.

" I have had time to think all these days and I have a plan" she said

" Lets hear it" Gibbs asked

" Okay Sarah and I need to get somewhere safe where everyone knows in case... something happens." Jenny said

" The picnic spot would be the best... you know where I hurt my leg" Jenny said

" Seems safe enough" Ziva said

"Yeah" Gibbs agreed

"Okay that can be the safe spot but uh we need a plan" Tony said

" I'm getting to it" Jenny answered glaringly

" Okay we know Svetlana is around the diner so we ambush them there... plain and simple"

" How do we get there?" McGee asked

" Well thats simple" Jenny said " You use the mottorcycles we used to get in here."

" Okay but how do we get you out of here?" Gibbs asked

" As soon as you leave I'll take the Jeep and head for the main road we'll meet up at the gas station." she said

"Okay saddle up everyone, someone dies today" Gibbs said

* * *

"Men follow me! Back to the diner" Svetlana said

* * *

_**hehehe filler chapter! There may be a hitch in the plans...**_


	14. What I'm looking for

**I'm Backkkkkkkk! ( and better than ever)!**

School has over taken my life and writers block hasn't helped. So for all of you out there that love this story be prepared because I intend to write A LOT of stories and finish this one!

* * *

" Svetlana there is nothing here!" one of her men said

" Ofcourse there is something here, there is rubble and beneath the rubble are hidden secret!" she shouted

" Now find me what I am looking for!" she ordered them.

-1 hour later-

They had dug and dug for an hour covering almost all of the remains of the diner.

They came up with nothing which still ultimately pissed Svetlana off.

" There has to be something here this diner wasn't empty and it was almost not worth burning" she said

" Then why did you burn it?" a brave man asked.

Svetlana didn't answer for a second and then slowly she got up and walked over to the man.

" Why did I burn it?" she said lowly and piercingly.

" I burned any chance of being caught, I burned the ONLY two walking reminders of why I am still alone!'' she screamed when suddenly

something caught her eye behind the man.

She swiftly walked around him and in a fluid motion dug out the lock box.

Her eyes slowly got bigger and a smile came across her face as she spoke

" I may have finally found what I am looking for"

* * *

After the team had left, Jenny had grabbed a few things and headed into the crawl space. It was completely underground and had a bulletproof exterior.

She slowly layed her baby in the crawl space and got in herself. She shut the small door and turned on her flashlight.

Her stomach was doing somersaults, as she watched her sleeping newborn.

_'No baby should have to go through this'_ Jenny thought

_' No baby should have to be days old when there father gets killed either' _she thought desperately wanting to go to Gibbs.

She knew she needed to be with them. To help the the team if something went wrong.

_' Stop thinking crazy thoughts Jenny you have Sarah to worry about' _She couldn't let Gibbs die when the whole reason he was out there was partially because of her.

She swung open the door scooped up her baby and stepped back into the open.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHH! Partial cliffhanger! More to come possibly tonight or tommorrow**

**=)  
**


	15. Switch

**Hope you like this...!

* * *

**

She was positively thinking on edge. She knew she couldn't leave Sarah alone. But she knew she had to save Gibbs. She called Gibbs.

" Jethro are you there yet?" she asked

" No Jen we haven't even gotten past the brush yet." he replied

" Great turn around" she said

"...I can't just turn around!" he said

" yes you can, Jethro this is important." she pleaded

" ...Ok I'll be there in 5 minutes" he said and hung up.

* * *

" Whats in the box?" Hesther asked

" I don't know its hard to figure out the code" she snapped at him.

" Try cracking it with a hammer" he said in a 'duh' tone.

" I already tried that its too old to break, it melted together in the fire. Unless I figure out this code its locked forever" she said desperately.

" What do you think it would?" Hesther helped

" Hesther...seriously if I thought I knew who it was I would have this thing open by now" she snapped

" Sorry" he said almost backing down.

* * *

" Great your here" Jenny said. She was suiting up for a shoot-out.

" Jen..." Gibbs started

" McGee I am trusting you to stay with Sarah right now. I have to go this is about me too" she said putting her gun in the holster.

Surprisingly no one objected. McGee took Sarah and headed towards the crawl space. Jenny pushed past everyone and they all left immediately.

- CLOSER TO THE DINER-

Jenny stopped short as they got closer to the diner. " Ziva stay here" she ordered " and Tony when we get closer break off too." she said.

They both looked at Gibbs who nodded and motioned for them to listen to Jenny.

Ziva went to get covered by a tree and the rest walked on.

In less then no time Tony dropped off and headed to get a better view of the diner. Jenny and Gibbs were almost there when they noticed an SUV pulling up.

They hurried to the back of the charred building and something became clear to Jenny.

" If she opened the lock box then she already knows" Jenny said sounding worried

"...Jethro if she opened it we have to commit murder. She can't know a damn thing. Plus her men would know too." she added

" Jen will figure it out even if-.." Gibbs started but then he stopped when he heard Svetlana's voice.

Then a shot rang out and everything tensed.

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger... hope you like this even if its a little short... I thought it was a good place to end!**


	16. Svetlana Dies

**Enjoy :)

* * *

**

"Who got shot!" Jenny whispered shouted

"Not you or me and Ziva and Tony didn't fire so they both have to be from the SUV" Gibbs replied

_Bang!_

Another shot fired this time getting closer to the couple.

_Bang!_

Another one was fired this time hitting Jenny in the chest...

* * *

McGee sighed for the 100th time. He was stuck in a hot crawl space with a 3 day old infant who was sleeping.

He was bored and scared out of his mind. He was bored from being stuck silent with nothing to do.

He was scared that if the baby woke up she would cry and alert any enemies that they were there.

Sarah stirred for the 10th time and he braced himself again. He wasn't good with kids at all. He DEFINITELY couldn't keep a

newborn from crying. She fell back into her deep sleep and McGee relaxed. He had to be careful, Sarah would need to eat soon and he only had one bottle,

he also had no idea how long they were going to be in there. Then he sighed again when he heard a noise. A slight tapping noise coming from the surface.

* * *

Jenny doubled over for a second but stood back up and plucked the bullet out of her vest.

" Jen are you okay!" Gibbs asked worriedly.

" Yeah I just got hit in the vest I'll be okay" she said

" Jethro, they know we are here" she said passing him and heading to the side of the building.

Gibbs followed her and slowly they snuck up behind Svetlana.

" Mr. Oshimada" Svetlana sneered turning around and facing Gibbs

" Hello Svetlana" Gibbs said still looking her in the eye.

He never faultered.

" Oh, Jennifer where is your little baby...?" Svetlana asked knowing she hit a nerve.

" She is just fine and OUT of your reach" Jenny said raising her gun.

" Oh Jennifer no need for weapons yet" Svetlana said slyly.

" Why did you kill Decker?" Jenny asked glaring

" I killed Decker because he knew I found this diner. He would have burnt it himself and I would have never had the information." Svetlana answered.

" Do you have the box?" Gibbs asked

" Of course I do " she answered

" But unfortunately it got melted together in the fire" she said

" I can't open it and whatever is inside will never be found " Svetlana said and she raised her gun to Jenny's head

" So there really is no reason to keep you alive" she said

" Ziva take the hit" Gibbs said barely audible. Svetlana didn't hear him at all.

* * *

McGee heard the footsteps. Svetlana's hit men found the shack and were searching the shack.

_Tap tap tap_

There had to be at least 5 of them.

It was driving him nuts that one false move and him and Sarah were killed.

* * *

_Bang_

One single shot to the forehead and Svetlana fell to the ground.

Jenny and Gibbs looked over her and sighed.

This disaster was finally over.

* * *

**ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ENJOYED =0**


	17. The best family ever

**AHHH! LAST CHAPTER :) I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS AND CHECK BELOW FOR MY LITTLE THANK YOU NOTE :)

* * *

**

-ON THE PLANE-

" McGlee!" Tony shouted throwing a potato chip at McGee who was slowly falling asleep.

"Wake up!" Ziva said

They were all in a happy mood glad that the disaster was over and they were headed home.

" Shh... guys if you wake Sarah up I will kill you" Jenny said rocking Sarah to sleep.

" No... Jen I will kill them" Gibbs added

-Back In DC-

" Gibbs!" Abby said running up to them at the air port.

She jumped up and down like a little kid hugging everyone.

"Duck," Gibbs said smiling at Ducky.

" Welcome back Jethro" Ducky said smiling.

" Can I hold the baby?" Abby asked motioning to Jenny who had just walked up with a sleeping Sarah in her arms.

"Sure Abby" Jenny quietly said slowing handing Abby her sleeping baby.

" How was your trip?" Ducky asked them all.

"Yeah, I missed you guys! We haven't had a video chat in a couple of days and I wondered what was up?" Abby asked

" Its been an adventure." Ziva said

"Its bittersweet to see this dire situation brought us all together.'' McGee said

So they stood there for awhile cooing over Sarah, catching up, and telling their story.

"Baby girl you have the best family ever!" Abby whispered to Sarah.

"You really do" she said

* * *

**It takes a village..let me tell you that. Writing this story has been a true journey.**

**I wanted to thank your so so much for staying with this story through the erratic updates and **

**my unique writing style. Thank you for still getting me excited when I check my email and see a review or favorite from fanfiction.**

** I love NCIS.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**=)  
**


End file.
